And They All Lived
by FrodoGoofball
Summary: After 8 years of searching, Kagome finally recovers all the pieces of the Shikon jewel, but the group has paid a heavy price for it.  Kagome and Sesshomaru must find a way to get their friends to safety.


Naraku fell with five blades and six arrows in his body. The darkened jewel, complete but for a single crack, blacker than coal, rolled from his disembodied hand.

It had taken eight years... so many lives made miserable, so many deaths… and it nearly had not happened again. Before him lay a dozen bodies of dying heroes and dear friends.

Kagome wiped the mix of blood and sweat from her eyes. Inuyasha was still standing. She knew he was trying to stay strong for her and Sesshomaru. He was seriously hurt, barely able to move. Sango was moving, trying unsuccessfully to get to Miroku's side. Kikyo was down, as was Kagura. Sesshomaru slumped against a tree. Kohaku was on his knees, in deep shock. But right now Kagome had other priorities.

"Shippo!" Kagome ignored the searing pain, forcing herself to focus on one thing. "Shippo!"

"Kah...Goh...May?" came a voice from under a pile of debris behind her.

"Can you move?"

"No… it's too heavy!" Kagome searched blindly until her hands found something solid. She pulled the beam upwards and felt a shift as something moved below.

"Can you fly?"

"I think so..." "Get... get Hachiemon. Tell him we need... help." There was a familiar popping sound as Shippo transformed into his bubble - like form. "Good luck Shippo. Hurry please!" Her memories drifted to a first aid class: sent for help, then what?

There was only one ally she could rely on now, and eight years of dealing with these people had taught her how to handle them. "Lord... Sesshomaru... Where is Rin?" The pain prevented her from saying it with a straight voice. She envied him on that point.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but his actions told Kagome everything she needed to know. His hand moved calmly to the Tenseiga as he shifted his weight. As injured as he probably was, standing would have caused a human to black out, but daiyokai prided themselves on continuing to fight until they could not be resuscitated. He searched through the debris calmly, showing no emotion. When the magic used in the battle began to collapse the castle around them, Sesshomaru had pushed her out of harm's way, only to be impaled by one of Naraku's golems. But that didn't matter now.

Rin picked herself up, instantly back to her cheerful self, ignoring the gaping hole in her body and the fact if her clothes were any more shredded, she would be naked. Rin's eyes met his. "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru, let's help the rest". Kagome sent the two of them to check on Miroku while she dealt with the emotionally difficult issue.

Kagome crawled toward Kikyo, throwing up along the way. Her eyes met Kohaku's, but his eyes were focused on Sango. Finally he spoke, "Sango. I remember everything."

Sango looked up, "We got him Kohaku. Thanks to you!"

Kohaku began to search for his weapon, which was buried in Naraku's back. Kagome needed to stall him. If Kohaku felt a tenth as disturbed as Sango did by his actions, there was only one use he could have for it.

"Kohaku, is Kanna still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Find. Out. Now!" Kohaku was confused by Kagome's unusual order but seemed to respond.

Inuyasha was moving towards her. Kagome explored Kikyo's and Kagura's bodies for any signs of life. Kagura was still warm but there was no pulse. Kikyo felt cold and motionless, but that was normal. However, Kagome felt a faint change. Kikyo was turning hard, going back to the materials she had been made of.

Something stirred. A Jewel Shard! The one she still kept. It wanted something. "Sesshomaru, help me." Kagome was losing her voice.

"The Tenseiga cannot help her."

"You Can. I know how." Kagome wished she knew how she knew. Inuyasha looked at her, guilty. Telling Inuyasha to sit in his current state could kill him. Her thought drifted to a time when she had let jealousy get so out of control. Her heart had been changed by years of fighting. Friends were more important than her silly hope of finding love... friends whom she'd been so willing to sacrifice a moment ago! "Inuyasha, you love her (cough), and I... You want her back don't you?"

"Ki - Ka, er, of course, uh..."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "We have to do this together."

"Why should I do this?"

"Because Kikyo. Is. Our. Friend!" Kagome looked up to see it was Rin that had spoken. Rin was now the same age she had been when they had first thought they had slain Naraku. "And after that you will use the Tenseiga on Kagura!"

Kikyo felt the strange energy envelop her body and sustain her soul's tenuous hold on the clump of mud others called her body. Impossible... Her eyelids moved for a moment, followed by a whisper. "Kagome? You saved me... again?"

Kagome forced a smile. "It was Sesshomaru. Do not speak until we are ready to go. We could not restore your full strength." She let Kikyo process that thought.

"Kohaku, come here", said Sango. He held a lifeless Kanna in his hands. Kanna clutched Akago protecting him even in death. Sango felt for Kohaku's arm. Part of her wanted to kill both of them; part of her wanted to hug him for the rest of eternity. But she couldn't. It was too soon. She felt for his arm. "Kohaku! I need you to stay with me, OK? Just for now. I need you to help me get back to our village. Then we can decide what to do. But not until then, do you understand?"

"What about Kanna?"

"Lay her next to Kagura."

Rin said,"Now Kagura."

Kagome concentrated on the same... spell? that had raised Kikyo, defusing energy from the jewel into Sesshomaru's healing power. Kagura may be a murderer, but she risked her life as much as any of us... Kagura was even more damaged than Kikyo had been, but her body proved easier to heal.

Kagura blinked, and spoke to Sesshomaru. "I cannot be alive. If I am alive Naraku is alive and he will use me against you."

Rin stepped between them. "You love Lord Sesshomaru. You would willingly be his slave in payment for freedom from Naraku. You will help him kill Naraku if he is still alive." Rin turned to Kagome. "Now Kanna."

Kagome forced the thought that Naraku somehow continued to survive from her mind.

Kanna looked for a familiar face. Finding Kagura, she breathed, "Akago."

"He lives".

"And Hakudoshi?"

"Master Sesshomaru, you must not bring back that foul child" said Jaken, who limped forward using the remains of his broken staff as a crutch.

"Is that your wish?", asked Rin.

"Yes" whispered Kanna.

"He is here" called out Miroku.

Ayame, Kouga, and Shiori climbed into sight behind him. Kouga pushed Ayame aside and blocked the doorway. She fell into the debris, but Kouga ignored her. Shiori glared at him. "I'm willing to let all of you live except the one who killed my men. Nobody leaves here until she dies."

Kagome could tell he could barely stand. Kagura was motionless, her body too weak even to respond. Kagome moved in front of him. "Kouga, if you love me, you will not do this. No more killing. Not today. Help Ayame up." Kouga hesitated. Kagome could tell she had broken his heart, as he had broken Ayame's. Again. "Now!"

"Only for you, Kagome. I won't for anyone else."

Kagome grabbed Ayame's other hand to pull her up, faltered, and felt herself lifed from behind. "It's... it's..."

Shiori took her friends in a tearful group hug. "It's over.", she wispered.


End file.
